The Portrait
by DiwangDiwata
Summary: Sai turns Sakura into his real canvas. Short story / One-shot. Mature drama for mature readers only.


**The Portrait**

Characters from _Naruto Shippuuden_ by _Masashi Kishimoto_. Fan fiction by GourdBreaker. This is a one-shot attempt at the Sai-Sakura pairing. As usual, this is **Rated M**. And again, I was horny when I wrote this. Well, it seems like horniness brings inspiration to stories. Hahaha! Enjoy, mature readers! :)

* * *

Sai blinks as he traces the delicate curves of her body on the wide canvas that stands before him. He has just started painting her a portrait, something so special that he can never ever trade such an artwork for anything. He thinks he has been lucky that she accepted his invitation for her to model for him, and that she has agreed with so much enthusiasm that he starts seeing the softer side of her. A different Sakura. So feminine. So beautiful.

He has already finished the draft and is now putting on the shades to make the portrait appear as if it was breathing, as he glides the brush allowing volume on the breasts, then down to her navel, that he starts wishing that he could have his tongue slide down on the most subtle part of her womanhood instead of the brush, and have his own male fluids slowly drip down her thighs instead of the inks.

A soft exhale comes out of his pale mouth as he shakes his head, diverting his lusty thoughts into the portrait that he is doing. Sometimes he hates himself when thoughts like this would occur in his mind when he sees the girl and tries to convince himself that he can never fall for a teammate, and never for a girl who becomes a thunder when getting mad. He wants to just get back to his old self, the emotionless Sai that he used to be so he can never feel anything, neither love nor sex. But it seems like all that Naruto said was true, that people can change, and so he was. And he has changed into someone so sensitive to the extent that he wants to feel everything; everything that his paintbrush has failed to feel.

'_What's wrong, Sai?' _Sakura asks, carefully shifting to a sitting position. She has been observing him as he paints her and he seems to act strange, a peculiarity that was not Sai. His eyes have a glint in them, a light that she has not seen before in his usual blank eyes.

'_Nothing, Sakura-san. I'll continue…'_ he continues to move his hand gracefully, already tracing the feet that lie so relaxed on the cushions beneath her. The faint light in the room creates more shadows, which give him more ecstasy in painting her nudity, and the more that he feels the gnawing hunger of devouring her full breasts and the neatly-shaved lips below the abdomen that seem to whisper to him to come nearer as the heat in the room becomes more intense in every stroke of the brush on the canvas and every swing of dark inks on the hidden parts of the portrait.

_'Sakura-san…'_

It seems like the heat in the room has gone in through his nose and down to his male stiffness that he has come to a decision that he will never regret: he will paint her with his own fingers and press her with his own hands.

Startled at the odd behavior of Sai, Sakura leans back at the wall while her eyes are glued to his. She can feel the warmth that is so strong, something that she has been feeling all the while that he was painting her portrait. _'Sai… w-what…'_

Words are left unsaid as he locks his lips into hers and she closes her eyes in such delight that she hasn't experienced before, and Sai slides down the wet brush on her breasts, leaving dark trails on her fair skin as he starts gliding his tongue on her nipples following the marks of the paint down to her navel, which he has just painted earlier on the canvas, and now here he is on the living canvas that he is going to finish painting with his own real ink.

Sakura grabs on his hair as she cannot contain such sensation as she feels his tongue hungrily entering her vagina, while he delights in her moans of pure pleasure, and the more he dives harder inside her until he can feel the flow of hot fluids going down to his tongue. And when he knows that she is ready, he draws out the firm piece of flesh that has been waiting so badly inside his pants, and carefully inserts it into her opening and starts to thrust in and out, at first in slow pace until it gets faster and faster, until he starts to hear her moan louder, and the louder she does, the faster and harder he drives inside. He closes his eyes in such indescribable rapture and in a moment he starts to release the heat of his lust as he mixes his own juices with hers inside her body.

Sai pulls out his manhood from Sakura and drops down on the cushions with his back leaning on the wall. He hovers his eyes towards the weary kunoichi who has collapsed on the pillows and sees that he has finished the portrait, the black inks making a trail from her breasts to her navel, down to her right groin and to the thighs, which are wet with the his own semen mixed with paint.

**THE END**


End file.
